


Rolling On A Bed Of Money

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Parker, Banter, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Money, Rimming, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn't particularly like involving herself, but enjoys watching Eliot and Hardison have sex. She loves money, too. It's not so weird to ask Eliot and Hardison to have sex on top  of money, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling On A Bed Of Money

Alec looks at the bed, and then looks at Parker. Parker is perched on a chair she's pulled in from the dining room, her feet on the seat and her peachy little ass on its back, her hands neatly folded in her lap and her expression-

Hopeful.

Alec looks at Eliot, whose eyebrows are raised and whose arms are crossed firmly over his chest. On the upside, he's wearing one of those tight black turtlenecks, and that kinda Beatnik chic is pretty _hot_ on the guy. He'd be hotter if he wasn't wearing anything at all in his hot bod, obviously, but the turtleneck is a pretty decent alternative.

“No.” Eliot says bluntly, and he shakes his head, his hair bouncing all _cute_ and that. God, it's nice how Eliot and Parker got that cute bouncy hair thing going on – he'd never grow his own hair out like that, but it's damn nice to look at.

“Why not?” Parker asks, and her hopeful face becomes a sad, disappointed face, and Alec _knows_ she's a good actress, and he _knows_ he's a dumbass for getting hooked like he always does, but he just likes to see his babygirl _happy._

“We could do it.” Alec says, and Eliot _stares_ at him. It should not get him all hot when Eliot looks at him like that – why is it, he wonders, that he gets all hot all the time with these two? God damn libido ain't been like this since he was _seventeen._

“Are you kidding?” Eliot asks, and he takes a few steps forward, looking up at Alec with that hot _snarl_ on his face before he puts up his right hand, index finger pointing accusatively at the hacker's face. “I ain't doing this, kid. I do a lot to keep her happy, and-”

Nah. Alec ain't going in for the lecture from the old man.

He dips and grabs the shorter man by the hair, pulls him close and presses his mouth to Eliot's, and Eliot stiffens for a second (he has a moment's worry that Eliot Spencer is gonna snap his neck) but then relaxes into it, lets Alec cup his face and pull their bodies together. Eliot grunts, and then he pushes the other man back, grabbing Alec's jaw and _squeezing_ just the way he likes it.

“I'm only doing this because _he_ got me in the mood.” Eliot says sternly with a sharp poke to Alec's chest, giving Parker a severe and stony look. Parker _beams_ at him and claps her cute little fingers together, and Eliot must be melting like, at least on the _inside_ , 'cause when Parker smiles like that the girl is _made_ of sunshine and rainbows.

Eliot looks to the bed again as Alec watches him, and the way it's strewn all over with hundred dollar bills – Parker's version of “safety blanket” ain't exactly the same as most people. Girl ain't even interested in having sex herself: Parker is into watching Eliot and Alec, but the act itself doesn't hold her interest. Of course, they've never had sex on a pile of _money_ before, so Parker may be a little more excited than usual.

Alec hopes she doesn't cheer them on.

That had happened the one time. Weird. It'd been weird.

“Take your clothes off.” Eliot barks at Alec, and he considers biting back for a second or two, considering being like, _nah_ , dude, take _your_ clothes off. “Hardison. Dude. Make a show for the lady.” Eliot says, with a half-classy gesture towards Parker, who smiles at Alec all adorable-like.

“I know how to make a show for the lady.” Alec mutters, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He begins to over-exaggerate his movements and swing his hips, doing all wavy arm movements as he strips off like Sophie's version of Lear's Cordelia on stage, and Parker laughs, watching him until all the clothes are thrown aside and he's naked, dick starting to show a little bit of interest but still mostly soft and hanging low.

Parker laughs at it.

Alec's learned not to be offended by how hilarious Parker finds the human penis. It ain't personal: he gets that.

“You next.” Alec says, and Eliot laughs at him before he grabs the other man by the hips, pulling him close, and then he reaches between the other guy's legs, grasping Alec's dick and beginning to _stroke_ , and _God_ , Eliot is good at handling peen.

He grins up at Alec, thumbs over the other's cockhead, twists his hand in a way that is _glorious_ , and then says, with a sort of smug expression on his face, “You first.” Alec's knees quake, and he grasps at the other's shoulder to keep from falling, leaning on Eliot for a moment or two.

“I like it when you make it so he can't stand up.” Parker says, and Alec glances to her, at the way she's watching the both of them intently, her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees.

“Aw, Hell, girl, you just made this night a _lot_ harder for me.” Alec says, and she grins at him; it's the same tremendously sadistic grin he sees on Eliot's face right now.

“Yeah.” Parker agrees with a self-satisfied tone. “I did.”

Alec is suddenly flipped and Eliot _throws_ him down onto the bed, so he falls forwards on his belly and he feels his bare dick and his bare chest and his bare arms touch _paper_ , and oh, _oh_ , it feels dirty, dirty wrong. His dick is wet and touching _moolah_ , staining the green with precome, God _damn._

Alec hears the sound of Eliot's belt coming off, and he can't help it, can't help the scent of _bills_ underneath him, can't help that he's already sensitive and a little bit excited: he _wriggles_ at the noise of leather on leather and the clip of the buckle.

“Oh, you wanted me to _belt_ you?” Eliot laughs at him, and Alec _wriggles_ despite himself.

“Nah, man, I'm just thinkin' 'bout you with those ugly-ass jeans off, man, I don't care about your b-” Alec's response becomes a sort of moan as he feels Eliot's right hand on his ass, and he'd expected a spank but that's not what he gets: Eliot's other hand joins the first, and then he grabs at Alec's buttocks, massages the flesh, spreads them all wide. “You gonna put your money where your mouth is?”

“Money's underneath ya. I'm gonna put my _mouth_ where your ass is.” Eliot says, and then his tongue is on Alec's asshole and he shakes and _whines_ underneath the older man, not really able to do anything else. The pieces of paper shift underneath him, and it feels good, feels erotic in a way that is _completely_ obscene, and God, while he couldn't literally get used to this, Alec could _totally_ get used to this.

Parker lets out a little “woo!” when Eliot grabs his balls and Alec jack-knifes on the bed, and Eliot thrusts his tongue so deep that Alec lets out a little wail, trying to grab at the sheets and succeeding only in grabbing at money, money that crinkles under his hands and he hears Parker _laugh_ , let out a little giggle as she watches Eliot just go to _town_ on him.

He grabs at Alec's thighs and ass as he thrusts his tongue, pressing it forwards and dipping it around, and it ain't fair, ain't fair, ain't _fair_ how fucking good Eliot is at fucking _rimming_. He pulls back and then he flips Alec on back, holds him roughly under his knees and pulls him to the side. Alec stares up at him as he drops his jeans on the floor and then moves forwards onto the bed, and then he just drops his _ass_ on Alec's _dick_ like it's nothing, like he-

Alec glances to the side as his cock is encased in hot, _wet_ goodness, Eliot clenching as he drops himself down with a little _grunt_ and a cant of his hips. Parker is watching them, smirking at the look of surprise on Alec's face.

“Y'all played me!” Alec protests, and then he lets out a groan as Eliot pinches one of his nipples, tightening himself around Alec's dick once again. His head tips back and his eyes close, and the _money_ is still under his back, sticking to the skin as he starts to sweat, _God._

“That's right.” Eliot says, and he puts his hands on the other man's chest, beginning to ride Alec's dick with swift and rhythmic movements of his hips. “It was my idea, kid. Show for the lady.”

“God, I hate you.” Alec says, and Eliot _grins_ at him. “I hate y'all, man, I honestly hate y- _al-aw-_ how do you _do_ that with your _ass_ , man!?” Alec chokes out as Eliot gives a _vicious_ twist of his hips.

“Top secret. If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya.” Eliot says.

“It's a very distinctive thing that he does with his ass.” Parker says, and Alec sees Eliot try to hold his straight face for a second, and then he starts laughing, and Alec is laughing (which is kinda a conflict because the tight ring around his dick is _kinda_ distracting and Eliot's belly laugh makes him _wiggle_ a little on Alec's cock which is kinda _awesome_ ), and Parker is just grinning to herself as she watches them. “Can I take a picture?”

“No.”

“No.”

“But-”

“ _No._ ”

“ _No._ ”

“Okay.” Parker says, and Eliot starts to move again, and God, Alec thanks the _Lord_ they'd done that fucking check out at the clinic so that they could do this shit bareback, because Alec ain't _never_ going back to latex between his dick and Eliot's awesome, _awesome_ asshole.

Alec shifts underneath him, puts his hands on the other's hips, digs his nails in and watches the way Eliot lets out a _hiss_. Guy likes it when you dig at his hips. He begins to fuck himself down again, and Alec remembers how he'd thought Eliot would be all top top _top_ when they'd started fucking, but God, the man is dy _namic._

He speeds himself up, moves too fast, too _good_ , and when Alec comes Eliot grins down at him until Alec flips them over, pulling back and dragging his mouth all down the other man's chest until he reaches Eliot's dick, and he drags his tongue up the length of it as Eliot _grunts_. He grabs the back of Hardison's head, holds it loosely and looks down at him with his teeth clenched.

Alec has hundred dollar bills sticking to his ass and his knees and his thighs, and Parker is watching them have sex, and he wants to see Eliot's _o-face_ already. He dips his head and wraps his mouth around the other's cock properly, sucks hard on the head of it until Eliot _squirms_ under him. God, Alec _loves_ to make this dude squirm.

Eliot's orgasm is quick enough, and he lets out a harsh little gasp, arching under Alec before he drops onto his back, breathing heavy where he lies on the bed.

“Good enough, Parker?” Alec asks, and he lays his head on Eliot's thigh, ignoring the other man's tut and half-hearted cuff to his shoulder.

“Could'a used more special effects.” Parker says seriously. “An explosion or two. One of those fake blood pockets that like, explodes?”

“Those only work under clothes, girl. You can't do it so easy on naked bodies.” Alec says, the words mumbled against Eliot's thigh. By the way he shifts, Alec guesses it's a bit ticklish, and feels a sense of satisfaction.

“We could totally like, put ourselves with fake bullet holes first though, and change angles so you could see 'em half way through.”

“Dude, what kinda man gets _shot_ , and keeps fucking the dude in bed with him?” Eliot shrugs.

“Ain't a porno, man. She's our only judge.” Alec looks at Parker, and then he grins against Eliot's leg. “What? Why you smiling for, man, why're you smiling like that?”

“How 'bout we start with lingerie first, Parker?” She tilts her head, watching Alec with an _interested_ look.

“Like, men's lingerie?” She asks.

“Oh, no.” Eliot protests.

“Uh uh, pretty boy, you got your idea, now I get mine-”

“You have terrible ideas.”

“I got great ideas!” Eliot tries to pin Alec with his thighs, but he wriggles out of the other's legs, sliding off the bed with money still sticking to him. “Save me, partner!” He cries dramatically, and Parker plucks a bill off his thigh before Eliot lunges for him. Alec lets out a grunt as they hit the floor and Eliot presses a hard kiss to his mouth, possessive and aggressive, sure, but _affectionate_ to boot. “You got messed up priorities, Parker.” Alec complains as she holds the bill to her nose, and Eliot laughs, smacking the other's chest in a fond fashion before pulling him to stand.

“It smells like money _and_ you.” Parker says in a light tone, and she gestures for both of them to come close until she pulls them down, pressing a kiss to each of their mouths and _beaming_. And then, of course, her gaze goes to their dicks, and she giggles.

“You gotta laugh at my penis, Parker? I don't laugh at your parts, man, what're you laughing for?” Eliot crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at her and shaking his head. She continues to grin, looking between the both of them before shrugging.

“They just look funny!”

“You know what I think looks funny, Hardison?” Eliot asks, and oh, he _knows_ this is gonna go somewhere fun.

“Whad'you think looks funny, Eliot?” He asks, playing right along.

“I think it looks funny when Parker gets tickled.”

“Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no-” She's already laughing as she jumps from her seat towards the door, but Eliot grabs her and pins her to the bed as Alec lunges for her underarms.

If you asked Alec Hardison say, five years ago, if he thought he'd reach a point in his threesome relationship where him and the other dude could fuck and then grab the girl to start tickling her once they were done, he'd probably be like, nawh, man. What the fuck sort of relationship is that?

“What the fuck sorta relationship is that?” is still the apt question, honestly. But it's pretty God damn good all the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make me a very happy boy and like/reblog this on Tumblr, the link to do so is [right here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/101977990778/rolling-on-a-bed-of-money).


End file.
